Newtonian Apple
|type= Fruit (Apple) |activating= Eating |wielder= Haiji |previous wielders= Unnamed Mavro |adapter= Sir Isaac Newton |knowledge= Universal Gravitaion |power= Gravity Manipulation |manga= 1 }} or the is the first Eureka that has been introduced in the Hungry Joker series. It is currently in Haiji's possession. The Newton's Apple is an Eureka related to the phenomenon of the . Description It looks like an ordinary apple, but with an intense black color and a curved stitch-like drawing at the lower front, making look like the Apple is smiling. Its origins are unknown, only that it's been existed since the 17th century. Its structure is the same as the normal apples, with the difference that it's able to regenerate itself after having a part of it removed. In order to activate the Apple's power, one has to bite the apple and ingest it, and, as the apple slowly regenerates after being bitten, the user can used the Eureka's power as many times as possible.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 1, Page 21 It's also been shown that a removed part of the Apple doesn't regenerate, which however doesn't affect its normal restoration.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 5, Page 16 To get the knowledge inherent to the Apple, an adapter chosen by the Apple itself must drink the juice of the fruit instead of eating it.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 1, Page 42 Powers When the Apple has its juice drank by an adapter, it grants him the knowledge about the Universal Gravitation, that consists in the principle that every point mass atracts every other point mass. The powers obtained when it's eaten by a Chosen One, therefore, are related to this law, as the user can control attraction forces and its several aspects in a certain area, between the bodies contained therein. *'Gravity Increase': The user is able to intensify the gravity force exerted by the planet on an opponent, restraining his movements, what theoretically would make the user able to crush opponents, if he has sufficient strength.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 1, Page 45 It can also be strong enough to crush the ground itself, creating a crater.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 8, Page 19Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 9, Page 2 :*'Gravity Pull': The user can increase the gravity of a certain body to make objects to be thrown at it with great force. He can also increase his own gravity to make opponents and objects to be attracted by him.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 3, Page 9 :*'Gravity Push': The user can also do the opposite and make objects to be repelled by him.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 5, Page 17 *'Gravity Nullification': The user becomes able to nullify the effect of a planet's gravity, for an example, allowing him and other objects to float.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 2, Page 2 The power degree of the user's moves depend on the user's experience and strength, but it's known that even enormous parts of buildings can be lifted by the user's power.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 2, Pages 21-22 :*'Flight': This ability can be used to allow the user and other bodies to fly.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 2, Page 12 While flying, the user can deliver powerful flying attacks.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 1, Page 43 *'Wall Walking': The user can attach himself on any surface, allowing him to walk and stand up on it.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 2, Page 23 *'Air Slicer': The user can even control the gravity exerted on a certain mass of air, what allows him to use it as a slicer, mainly when applying a high amount of gravitational force in a smaller area.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 1, Pages 47-48Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 7, Page 4 It's common for users to perform hand movements in order to have a more precise control over his powers, normally with his arms extended and the hand's palm faced to the side where the gravity is being manipulated.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 7, Page 9 However, this isn't a requirement, as the user can freely use his powers even if restrained. In addition, when using the power of the Apple, the stitched smile-like mark of the Apple appears on the user's eyes' lower iris. apple_affect.JPG|Haiji's eyes when using the Apple's power. Haiji_manipulating_gravity.PNG|Haiji floating. Haiji_kicks_James.png|Haiji kicking James. The_power_of_the_Black_Apple.PNG|Haiji upside-down. Haiji_slices_james.png|Haiji slicing James. Haiji_lifting_a_building.png|Haiji lifting a building section. Combinations * Pythagoras' Hammer: the Apple was shown to be able to combine its powers with the Hammer. To do so, their users must touch them, what will result in a whitening of the Eureka.Hungry Joker Manga; Chapter 9, Pages 6-7 :* Crushing Wave: Once the users activate their powers, they're able to produce a devastating sonic wave that crushes everything in every directions, except in a small are that protects the users themselves and allies.Hungry Joker Manga; Chapter 9, Pages 10-11 :* Disintegrating Slicer: Another enhanced move is the air slicer: Instead of simply cutting the enemy, the sound vibrations also destroy the molecules of its body, disintegrating him.Hungry Joker Manga; Chapter 9, Pages 14-15 Whitened Eureka.png|The Apple and the Hammer whitening. Crushing Wave.png|Haiji and Alan creating a crushing wave. Disintegrative Slicer.png|The effects of the disintegrating slicer. History Around the 17th century, the Apple fell from a tree in Isaac Newton's garden while he was sitting under it. He noticed it, picking it up and seeing that it appeared to have been bitten, as there was a missing part flowing some of the Apple's juice. He decided to drink it, and as he was an adapter chosen by the Apple, he gained the knowledge about the Universal Gravitation, later becoming famous for writing the theory about it. His contact with the Apple would become a legend in which he realizes the theory by seeing it falling.Hungry Joker Manga; Chapter 1, Pages 23-24 At some point, the Apple was owned by an unknown Mavro.Hungry Joker Manga; Chapter 9, Page 13 It would later appear in Haiji's early past, lying, bitten, in the ground of an area covered by Glowing Corpses,Hungry Joker Manga; Chapter 1, Pages 17-18 where Haiji and the same unknown Mavro were the only alive.Hungry Joker Manga; Chapter 6, Pages 14-15 Haiji collected the Apple and started to study it and the Glowing Corpses to find out about his own past, later awakening its powers to defeat James and revealing to be a Chosen One. Influence The Apple's power and characteristics are based on a popular story when Isaac Newton saw an apple fall from the tree and used that particular phenomenon to come up with the "Law of Universal Gravitation". The truth is that the movement of the apple falling from a tree led Newton to question why it always went towards the ground, thus inspiring him to study the phenomenon. Sir Isaac Newton (25 December 1642 – 20 March 1726) was an English physicist, mathematician, astronomer, natural philosopher, alchemist and theologian who has been considered by many to be the greatest and most influential scientist who ever lived. In his monograph Philosophiæ Naturalis Principia Mathematica, published in 1687, Newton described universal gravitation and the three laws of motion, which dominated the scientific view of the physical universe for the next three centuries. Trivia * Since the formula of the force between masses is given by F = G \frac{m_1 m_2}{r^2}\ , and since Haiji doesn't apparently change masses of the bodies nor distances when using his powers, it can be assumed that their nature comes from manipulating the value of the gravitational constant between the affected bodies. References Navigation Category:Eureka